Dead Mans Wood - Pirates of the Caribbean
by 50shadesofwatdefuqbro
Summary: A twist on the typical POTC story where everyone is a little different and with a whole less shame. The story is a bit crude and takes some shocking turns. Written co-joinedly by two nymphomaniac authors. ;)
1. Chapter 1

As the ship prostitute - Elizabeth - stared over the side of the monstrous ship she saw a little boy floating on some debris. Elizabeth shouted for help as no one else had noticed the young boy in the water floating casually long. There was a great tumult as people started to fetch ropes and nets made of boiled condoms.

When the boy was rescued, Elizabeth was sent to pleasure him seeing as they were around the same age of about 12 years old. As he wasn't awake yet, she started to caress his dick. After about 20 minutes he suddenly jerked up while cumming violently and shouted William. William fell back asleep.

Elizabeth at this point was covered in cum which she subsequently started to lick off her for the amusement of the other crew members that stood to attention themselves, jaws dropped in awe of what just happened, wanting a piece of that themselves. Elizabeth whipped around and seductively told them that she was going to be busy with William for a while and that they should go back to their duties.

When they pulled in to Port Royal there was a big parade awaiting their return; this parade was full of strippers and people fucking for the amusement of others. The crew instantly made themselves busy with what was on show. Elizabeth and William were busy in the captain's room when her father the governor of Port Royal walked in and told them to hurry up so they can get busy with the entertainment that was awaiting them – Elizabeth had a job to do.

Meanwhile somewhere near Tortuga Jack Sparrow was getting ready to make his way over to the big festivities in Port Royal. Seeing as his ship was missing, he was travelling on an old donkey to get there. Luckily it was half dolphin and Jack could cross the ocean to England, Land of Orange Hoes. That is where the national Festival of Aids occurred. When he arrived he saw the young Elizabeth, and liked what he saw. He started to approach her but he lost sight of her and was disappointed that he didn't get to tap dat ass.


	2. Chapter 2

8 years later

Elizabeth groaned loudly as she got thrusted into more. "louder!" shouted her dad. She did as she was told because she didn't want to disappoint her viewers. Just as they were reaching their climax her partner shuddered violently as he was reaching the edge. He didn't want to climax before her as he didn't want to be seen as someone who came early so he was trying not to come when there was a knock on the door "shit"! he said as the knock made him go over the edge and he cummed in her. Elizabeth looked disappointed because she was nearly there herself. "come in" said her dad, the person who entered was William. He looked at Elizabeth and was instantly turned on he had to look away before he came violently in his pants. however no amount of turning away could hide his hard-on.

"james Norrington is here to see you, sir," William's disgust at the more privileged pimp was obvious. he couldn't hide his emotions about Elizabeth. she was destined to become his whore. but everyone wanted the governers daughter, because she was the best at what and who she did. the most desired one.

"ah! James Norrington. let the good man in. perhaps he's here to propose some business to me," said the governor happily. his spirits were lifted by the work his prostitutes had done. Eizabeth had achieved - even with the no good partner he'd been provided by davy jones. the governor had a debt to pay to him. making one of his bad prostitutes theatrically appealing would pay that debt.

James norrington strutted in. he immediately demanded that Elizabeth become his hoe and demanded all pimp rights over her. the governor threw down his dildo and punched james in the dick. William screamed like one of his bitches and threw himself onto james, biting his dick. however, norrington quickly retaliated and slapped William in the face with his cock; the impact causing Will to fly across the room. suddenly everything esculated and the whole situation turned into a cock fight. Elizabeth cut the bad partners throat and joined in by making it half a tit fight. as the governor ran at james with his massive wrinkly cock in his hand, charging, Elizabeth ran between them and hit both of them aside with her tits, swinging one in the governors direction and one in norrington's direction. William came violently, harnessing this as a weapon as he used his cum's force (26 mph) to flush Elizabeth across the room.

The governor saw this and demanded a cease fire so Elizabeth could clean her self up. she smelled fishy - like the kraken, or tuna. Elizabeth called her father a craven and squirted on him, moaning as she did. this instantly got the guys back standing to attention and James Norrington couldn't control himself at Elizabeth squirting and he came all over the floor. they all gathered their dicks in what appeared to be a violent circle jerk, but when they had a good grip, they held their dicks like swords and charged at each other, flying while screaming their orgasmic war cries, "WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHRGH!"

they all collided in full orgasm on a pig which still had 25 minutes of its half an hour orgasm left. they landed. cum flew everywhere. tits squirted milk everywhere. and then jack sparrow walked in with his mouth open. he spend the next 5 hours gurgling milky cum, while the slaves cleaned up the cock fight's aftermath.


End file.
